Gameplay
Gameplay is where the player actively plays the game and battle other players. The playing screen has the player in a 3rd person view (or 1st person view if you zoom in), the info bar about health, mana, and stamina on to bottom as well as the spell in their spell slots. The number of diamonds and shards the player has, the experience bar, and the shop/customization buttons on the bottom left and the party option are on the bottom right. There is another option to go back to the menu on the left side of the screen. Player The player would view him or herself in a 3rd person view and is able to zoom out until a point and zoom in until the player views in first person. The mouse would be in the center of the screen in 1st person if the player is on a device with a mouse. Information Bar The information bar shows the player's health, mana, and stamina and houses the five slots for the player's spells. A player can cast a spell by selecting a spell from the bottom of their screen Health Health is the amount of damage a player can take before he dies. It is represented by a green bar below the spells. When a player dies, he or she cannot cast spells and will not be able to regenerate health. The player would respawn shortly after their death. The default health starts at 1000 max and increases by 10 every time it gets upgraded. Mana Mana is used up when a player casts a spell. It is located under the health bar with a blue bar. When a player's mana reaches zero, he or she cannot cast a spell until it regenerates. Mana also starts at 1000 max and increases by 10 every upgrade. Stamina Stamina is consumed when the player runs, flips, or does a physical move (blocking only drains stamina when you are hit). It is located below the Mana bar and colored orange. Stamina slowly regenerates if the player isn't running or doing flips. A flip would consume 200 stamina while running slowly depletes the amount of stamina. When stamina reaches zero, the player cannot do flips until it regenerates back up to 200 and running is automatically turned off. Stamina is not consumed by walking. Stats & Shop The experience bar shows the amount of experience a player has. When the experience bar full, the player may advance to the next level until he or she is level 225. The higher the level, the more experience the player will need to level up. Casting spells gains experience for the amount of 10% of mana spent. Customization and Attributes Attribute and customization is the left-most button. This is where the player can choose his spell set (the 5 spells to carry with him/her to battle) and use his or her attribute points. Spells that are available to the player are from the elements he bought. Attribute points * for main article, see statistic upgrades The stats section is on the right page of the "book". Attribute points are used to buff the player. One attribute point is awarded to the player every time he or she levels up. Each attribute point can be attributed to one of six different buffs. Every stat is 50/100 when never upgraded and can be upgraded to 100/100 when fully upgraded. A player can only gain 200 attribute points at maximum and getting every stat maxed would cost 300 attribute points. To upgrade a stat, click the upgrade button next to the stat. The stats that can be upgraded are: * Speed - how fast a player can walk or run, max speed allows the player to walk faster than flipping * Defense - how much damage is taken per spell, the more upgraded, the less damage taken * Power - how much damage his spell will do, the more upgraded, the more damage * Max Health - the maximum amount of hitpoints the player can have at once * Max Mana - the max amount of mana a player can have at once * Max Stamina - the max amount of stamina a player can have at once This is the right-most square.The creator of the party may invite and kick out party members. To create a party, click the create party button on the bottom right corner of the screen. You can leave a party after you joined or created one. The party creator leaving would kick out all the members currently in the party. Menu Button The menu button sends the player back to Menu. Category:Mechanics